


Cock Rings are for Cowards

by DefinitelyNotBees



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because Luna Deserves Recognition, Cock Rings, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, If That Wasn’t Implied, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Power Bottom Draco Malfoy, Sex Magic, Sleepy Cuddles, The Quibbler, Topping from the Bottom, Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotBees/pseuds/DefinitelyNotBees
Summary: This is the sex-filled continuation of 'Pushing the Boundaries', although it can easily be read as a stand-alone. It solely consists of Harry and Draco getting busy, plus some magical interference, and their trademark jibing. Harry has never been able to resist Draco's challenges; will this one finally defeat him?Bonus - join me in my brief but scathing criticism of the Wizarding media! :)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	Cock Rings are for Cowards

The Wizarding media is working itself into a frenzy: their Saviour hasn’t been sighted in months. Although traces of his magical signature had been located in and around Hogwarts grounds, no one has since been able to track his movements any further. In his absence, it has been rumoured he has gained an unprecedented amount of power, with some newspapers going as far as to say he has gone Dark. 

Of course, this is the mainstream Wizarding media, meaning any information gleaned should be quickly discarded from the mind lest one begin to actually believe it. 

As per usual, The Quibbler appears to have startlingly detailed insider information. Harry Potter is apparently residing happily in an inherited house which, according to every other news source, _doesn’t exist_. He is recovering from his trauma and is currently working on renovating the house he shares with his mysterious significant other. Unfortunately, yet predictably, The Quibbler is largely being ignored by the Wizarding population. Luna has never let this get to her, remaining as determined and optimistic as ever. 

What the Quibbler has tactfully excluded from their articles is the sheer amount of sex Harry Potter has recently been having with none other than Draco Malfoy. It is perhaps just as well, for Lucious Malfoy would presumably collapse in his cell in Azkaban upon hearing that particular piece of news. 

  
  


Filthy, wet slapping noises fill the bedroom. Draco loves loud sex when he’s in the mood for it. He loves to hear the effort Harry puts in to his pleasure, and hear the extent of the pleasure Harry experiences in return. There’s condensation on the windows from their harsh, panting breaths; they’ve been going at it for the best part of half an hour. 

“Harry?” Draco says, oddly coherent for someone getting fucking _railed._ Harry grunts by way of reply. “Don’t come yet, Love,” he finishes sweetly. 

Harry’s rhythm falters momentarily as he groans. He’s almost there, damn it! He could orgasm in thirty seconds, if he could just- 

No. He shouldn’t disobey. Putting personal pleasure aside, he knows it feels better for Draco if he delays his own orgasm. Harry lets out a deep internal sigh, resigning himself to the agony of delaying his release. 

His hips slow the previously-blistering pace in an effort to hold back. His eyes squeeze shut and his nails dig into Draco’s arse. Usually, he likes to watch the blissful faces Draco makes. Now, though, that would tip him over the edge. 

Harry tries to let out a slow breath but it comes out as a series of short huffs. Draco is enjoying himself; the noises he is making are getting louder and steadily more lewd. Harry can’t help the moans he lets out in return. 

Then Draco starts to clench his arse muscles. 

Harry loses his shit. 

“Fuuuuck,” Harry lets out. He’s _really_ desperate to come by this point. He can already feel his balls tightening. He can barely keep up the rhythm he so prides himself on, such is his effort not to come. His lover is such a fucking tease. 

“Good boy,” Draco purrs. 

In a moment of lucidity, Harry realises the only way his plight will end is if he makes Draco come. He prises a hand from Draco’s magnificent arse to tweak his rosy nipple. The desired effect is only somewhat achieved: Draco is arching delightfully but he is still not showing signs of coming. 

Harry wracks his brains. Draco usually comes around now; pinching his nipples normally helps to set him off. There must be something up. Harry desperately inspects the body writhing under him for something, anything that’s giving him extra stamina. In a last-ditch attempt to save himself, Harry releases a burst of inquisitive magic into the air. 

It reports back instantly - Draco’s actively using magic! Is that… a band of magic around his cock and balls? Harry can’t help but laugh as he mercilessly strips the spellwork away. The dirty cheat! 

Draco arches his back again and gasps, eyes shooting open. He’s been found out. 

He dons his trademark smirk as if to say, _you’ve found me out, yes, but you’re really no closer to coming, are you, Love?_ Which goes straight to Harry’s dick. As it always does in this little game they play. Thinking about dicks - Harry is sharply reminded that there is still the matter of making Draco come. 

Draco’s not the only one who can play mind games: Harry wasn’t almost Sorted into Slytherin for no reason. He grins, resumes his punishing rhythm, and sharply tugs Draco’s nipples simultaneously. Draco’s head drops and his mouth opens in a silent cry. Harry refreshes the lubricant to hopefully help his mission to fast-track his Love to orgasm. 

His tactics seem to be working. Draco is panting quietly and his hands can’t stay still on the bedsheet. Harry basks in satisfaction at a job well done. 

As Draco nears his climax, his arse spasms around Harry’s dick. The hot tightness ensures Harry’s thinking abilities quickly disappear. His breath soon becomes laboured and his thrusts quicken. 

“Draco,” he gasps, “Come? Please?” Harry’s mind is blissfully empty of all but thoughts of Draco. And coming, admittedly. 

Finally, Draco’s mouth falls open, his lips rounding into an ‘O’. He paws at Harry’s sides and comes in spurts of ecstasy. Harry is proud - it takes a lot for Draco to have such a reaction. There is no time to be proud, however, as the renewed clenching of Draco’s arse pushes him over the edge. Harry makes a strangled noise as his thrusting peters out and he climaxes at last. 

  


Harry waits until he softens considerably before gently pulling out. He crawls up beside Draco and presses loving kisses to his face and chest. He hasn’t got the energy for anything more. Draco kisses Harry’s forehead in return and snuggles into his side. 

Harry loves the feeling of comfort and security they have. He’s glad, incidentally, that Draco is facing the other way so he doesn’t see his misty eyes. 

“I know you were only acting,” says Draco, his voice raw. “You love it when you make me come first.” Harry can sense his tired smirk. 

Harry blushes. Is he that easy to read? He finds he doesn’t mind. He nods his agreement into Draco's shoulder. They drift gradually off to sleep, hands and bodies loosely intertwined. 

Harry’s sleep is nightmare-free for one of the first times in months. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I love writing these two :) 
> 
> ~DefinitelyNotBees x


End file.
